1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a solar tracking, solar power generating shelter, particularly useful for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Methods and devices for generating electric power using solar tracking panels are known. However, such solar systems are either fixed or are dual tracking. The dual tracking systems are, consequently, limited to being disposed on one vertical support structure and must utilize complex support systems to confer sufficient structural integrity to avoid being affected by adverse natural or man-made forces. They cannot be linked to form larger systems.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 408,554 discloses a solar shade system, but it does not track the movement of the sun. Applicant has also constructed a solar carport, but it is distinguishable from the present invention in various regards, including the absence of solar tracking capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,377 discloses a tracking solar array, but it is dual-axis tracking and cannot be linked to other such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,930 discloses a single-axis tracking device, but it relies on a complex apparatus to lend structural and mechanical integrity and strength. Japanese Patent No. JP2002194912 discloses a solar carport, but it cannot be linked to provide larger area coverage and does not track the sun's movement.
Therefore, solar tracking capacity has not been applied to larger solar array systems. The prior art does not address the need to maximize the use of space dedicated to larger solar power systems and to simultaneously maximize the amount of solar energy that can be collected.